


One Thing To Remember

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: Jemilla won't talk to her wife so Zazzalil tries to find out why.





	One Thing To Remember

'Jemilla, can you please just talk to me?' Zazzalil pleaded as she stood in front of her wife who was currently refusing to even look at her. 

Whilst the couple had argued many times previously, this time felt different as they hadn't fought since getting married. So for once in her life Zazzalil wanted to just resolve the problem instead of provoking Jemilla further like she would had done before. 

'Jemilla. I can't fix anything until you tell me what's wrong.' 

Still refusing to make eye contact,  Jemilla began to walk away from her wife. 

'Did I do something J?' Zazzalil asked tentatively. 

Instead of responding Jemilla simply turned around to face Zazzalil and gave her a deathly glare. 

Zazzalil gulped at the thought of doing something to anger Jemilla. 

'So uh.. I guess that's a yes then. Could you at least tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it?'

Jemilla thought for a moment as she considered whether or not to answer. 

'Please Jemilla.' Zazzalil pleaded, a wave of concerned washing over her. 

Jemilla closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, her eyes beginning to well up.

'You forgot about my birthday.' Jemilla almost whispered.

_Oh shit. She knew I forgot?_

Zazzalil opened her mouth to respond but found that no words came out. 

At the lack of a response, Jemilla huffed before walking away. 

Zazzalil's feet began moving to chase after her wife before she had even thought about it. She soon caught up to Jemilla and placed a hand on her arm to slow her down, causing Jemilla to stop and look back towards her wife, tears beginning to roll down her face. 

Zazzalil felt like she'd been punched when she saw how much she had hurt her wife.

'Look I'm really sorry that I forgot about your birthday, it was a shitty thing for me to do. If I had known it would upset you this much I would have done something earlier on. So I'm really sorry J, can you please forgive me?' Zazzalil asked, a look of guilt plastered on her face. 

The guilty look on Zazzalil's face was enough to make Jemilla's heart melt as she couldn't bear to see her wife this sad, so really she had no choice but to forgive her. 

'Yeah I forgive you Zazz, I mean you didn't forget my birthday on purpose.'

'And in my defense I forget about a lot of things, so it's no surprise really.' Zazzalil joked. 

Jemilla rolled her eyes at that, 'Well just make sure you remember next year.'

'I'll make it the best birthday ever.' Zazzalil promised before getting up onto her tiptoes to seal the promise with a quick kiss.

'I just can't wait to spend it with you.' Jemilla said smiling brightly, as Zazzalil thinking about a future that featured both of them still together made Jemilla's heart flutter with joy. 

Now Jemilla found that her birthday couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
